


-Noches en Satín Blanco-

by TheSleepwalker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Challenge Response, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Possible Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Worried Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepwalker/pseuds/TheSleepwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo supo, incluso antes de recibir la llamada.<br/>Despertó tras una sacudida que derrumbó su sueño;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Reto de los diez minutos :C )</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Noches en Satín Blanco-

**Author's Note:**

> Wjapdjaonodpsncptujcmoardjoña pus sí ._. fui víctima del reto de escribir un fic en diez minutos, así que... pus sí ._. esto fue lo que salió, no me culpen, fue culpa de Ed 7u7
> 
> #PerraBida :c está feo, pero fue lo que salió.  
> Pd. Sí, es el título es por "Nights In White Satin" por The Moody Blues <3 porque #amor, y porque los estaba escuchando mientras escribía esto ._. sin más, aquí está, :B

-0-

 

Lo supo, incluso antes de recibir la llamada.

Despertó tras una sacudida que derrumbó su sueño; con el cuerpo sudado y un dolor punzante desgarrándole la cabeza. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no recordaba un momento en el que se hubiera sentido igual de asfixiado. Algo había pasado, algo malo, muy malo. Dio un brinco del sofá en donde se encontraba recostado y se lanzó directo hacía la puerta.  

Jamás había sido de esos hombres que pierden la cabeza ante un mal presentimiento, por el contrario, durante toda su vida se consideró a sí mismo como un hombre de mente fría, preparado para todo, pero al montarse en su auto, aun con el pijama puesto bajo una chaqueta, supo que toda la concepción de su persona se había ido directo al carajo. Su aliento se dibujaba en una pequeña nuble blanquecina, que, al chocar contra el vidrio de su parabrisas, colapsaba en una pequeña película de la misma tonalidad; hacía frío afuera, la noche anterior habían experimentado una nevada, y él sólo iría al supermercado por un frasco de café, y quizá a rentar otra película –con temática navideña, claro está-, pero el tiempo se detuvo en algún punto, el viaje de media hora se prolongó, y cuando Derek despertó, no hubo necesidad de pensarlo dos veces.

Aparcó en el primer lote que encontró, ni siquiera colocó el seguro, lanzó la puerta sin más y avanzó frenético hacia el interior del hospital.

« _Ten cuidado, la carretera puede estar congelada._ » Sólo un café,  y una película. Pudo haberlo detenido, pudo haber hecho algo, pero la calidez en su voz, al sonreír y contestar: « _lo sé, Derek, ya no soy un niño_ », habían sido el más perfecto juramento de que regresaría sano y salvo justo a tiempo para arroparse de nuevo bajo la frazada con Derek.

Encontró a Melissa McCall un par de minutos después de irrumpir como loco en el lugar; encontró en su semblante una lúgubre mascara de preocupación y miedo; encontró en sus ojos la confirmación de su miedo.

« _Se salió del camino… encontraron el Jeep destruido… terapia intensiva… su estado es grabe…»._ Su vista se nubló, necesitaba

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes visitarme en Tumblr (Y dejar tu petición o idea): small-title.tumblr.com
> 
> No olvides los Kudos<3 y el comentario (Por favor, estos me sirven para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien)<3  
> Pd. Acepto criticas y correcciones.
> 
> Pus sí ._. no sé si quieran dejar Kudo, se los agradecería mucho 7u7


End file.
